yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 129
Major Events *Second Duel of the "Battle City" Semi-Finals. *Yugi and Kaiba Duel in a hologram of an ancient Roman coliseum. *Continuous Spell Card "Spell Sanctuary" is in play throughout the whole duel, letting both players use face-down Spell Cards as Spell Speed 2. *When "Slifer the Sky Dragon's" attack misses, it hits the skyline causing lightning bolts to shoot down from the sky. This reactivates the power levels of Seto's blimp, allowing Mokuba to call a helicopter for Joey and activating the broadcast of the Duel on Battle City's giant screens. *When "Slifer the Sky Dragon" and "Obelisk the Tormentor" clash, the power of the Egyptian Gods is revealed: Battle City's giant TV screens explode and a vision of the past is displayed to Yugi and Seto's minds. *Spanning over 6 episodes, this duel is one of the longest in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. =Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba - Part 1= Yami Yugi's Turn *Summons "Queen's Knight" (1500 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets a card. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Summons "X-Head Cannon" (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Spell Sanctuary", allowing both players to add a Spell Card from their Deck to their hands: Yugi selects "Change of Heart"; Seto selects "Soul Exchange". From now on as long as "Spell Sanctuary" remains in play, both players can activate any kind of spell card during their opponent's turn, as long as it is face down. *Sets a card. Yami Yugi's Turn *Summons "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets a card. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Soul Exchange" so he can tribute Yugi's two monsters (NOTE: in the real game, "Soul Exchange" lets you select one monster on your opponent's side of the field and you can tribute the selected monster but you cannot conduct your Battle Phase if you activate Soul Exchange), he intends to Tribute them all in order to summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" to the field. *Yugi activates Spell Card "Change of Heart", taking control of Seto's "X-Head Cannon" until the end of the turn, thwarting Seto's plans. *Seto activates his set Quick-Play Spell Card "Enemy Controller", paying 1000 LP (Seto: 4000 → 3000 Life Points) to take back control of "X-Head Cannon" (NOTE: In the real game, this effect requires a tribute). *Yugi activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Lightforce Sword", removing "Obelisk the Tormentor" randomly from Seto's hand for three turns. Yami Yugi's Turn *Sets a card. Seto Kaiba's Turn *First turn that "Lightforce Sword" is keeping Seto's "Obelisk the Tormentor" removed from the game. *Summons "Y-Dragon Head" (1500 ATK / 1600 DEF) and activates its special effect to equip it to "X-Head Cannon", increasing the latter's ATK/DEF by 400 ("X-Head Cannon": 1800 → 2200 ATK / 1500 → 1900 DEF) *Attacks and destroys Yugi's "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" with "X-Head Cannon". *Activates Spell Card "Lullaby of Obedience", paying 1000 LP (Seto: 3000 → 2000 Life Points) to take "Slifer the Sky Dragon" from Yugi's Deck and add it to his hand. *Yugi activates Spell Card "Exchange", allowing each player to take a card from the other's hand: Yugi selects "Slifer the Sky Dragon"; Seto selects "Life Shaver". Duel continues next episode.